1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical component, such as a condenser, a diode, a light emitting diode (LED), a resistor or a winding, to be mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art electrical component is of a rectangular parallelepiped having two electrodes on its ends. The electrical component is mounted on a printed circuit board by soldering the electrodes thereto.
If the above-described electrical component, however, is polarized, i.e., one of the electrodes serves as an anode electrode and the other serves as a cathode electrode, when the electrical component is mounted to the printed circuit board in the reverse direction, the electrical component would be broken down by an eddy current created by a current flowing through the printed circuit board. At worst, the electrical component would be burned.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a polarized electrical component such as a polarized condenser, a diode or an LED, capable of preventing the polarized electrical component from being mounted in the reverse direction on a printed circuit board.
According to the present invention, in a polarized electrical component, a first electrode is provided at an inner-side bottom face of the component, and a second electrode is provided at an outer-side bottom face of the component. One of the first and second electrodes serves as an anode electrode, and the other serves as a cathode electrode.
The polarized electrical component can be applied to a non-polarized electrical component where a first electrode is provided at an inner-side bottom face of the component and a second electrode is provided at an outer-side bottom face of the component.